


Keystone

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A few other pieces have been taken out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Keystone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moemachina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moemachina/gifts).



It was a three-party relationship, he once joked, and she laughingly agreed: Matthew, Leila, the House of Ostia. One or the other of them might've left the service eventually, but neither would ever ask. When you loved someone like that, you loved their work – loved knowing they were sharp and loyal and always where they needed to be.

There's still Ostia. More of it, if anything: Hector has long been Matthew's particular charge, and now the canton is Hector's.

Hector imagines a world where these orders come from Uther; Matthew, one where Leila receives them. They meet in the middle.


End file.
